chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Aisle of Terror
Chuck Versus the Aisle of Terror is the sixth episode in the fourth season of Chuck, which aired on the October 25, 2010. Synopsis When Chuck, Sarah, Casey and Morgan are tasked to stop Dr. Stanley Wheelwright (guest star Robert Englund) from selling his nightmare-inducing weapon, the team question on the allegiance of Mary Bartowski (guest star Linda Hamilton). Meanwhile, Jeff and Lester have their own way of contributing to the Buy More's Halloween theme, while Ellie and Captain Awesome are visited by Devon's mother. Full Plot Main Story Dr. Stanley Wheelwright (Robert Englund) walks through a secured area at Volkoff Industries. When a guard (Roland Kickinger) stops him, Wheelwright claims he is just looking for the fitness center, but the guard grabs him and demands identification. Wheelwright feigns an asthma attack, and uses his "inhaler" to spray a toxin into the guard's face. Wheelwright reveals to a security camera that his nerve gas, Atroxium, is fully functional and can send people into permanent nightmares. An observer, Mary Bartowski (Linda Hamilton), walks out and claims that she knows a buyer in Los Angeles. Two weeks later, immediately after , Mary calls her son Chuck and they arrange to meet for the first time in years at Griffith Park. As Chuck walks toward the playground, Mary sneaks up on his backup, Sarah Walker, and they hold each other at gunpoint. Chuck introduces them as his mother and girlfriend, and Mary reveals that she is deep undercover in the Volkoff organization. She claims that there is no evidence of this, because her CIA records were expunged when she went undercover in Project Isis. She informs them that she broke cover so the CIA could obtain Wheelwright and the Atroxium, telling Chuck to explain the information to General Beckman by telling her he flashed on Wheelwright. Chuck is arranged to pose as Volkoff's most trusted buyer, so Wheelwright can be taken into custody when he tries to sell the Atroxium. Beckman approves the mission, and Casey lets Morgan join the team after his help in "Chuck Versus the Couch Lock". Later, Chuck informs Casey and Morgan that he has found his mother. Chuck, using his usual cover of "Charles Carmichael", meets Wheelwright at a restaurant. As Wheelwright starts to talk about price, Mary arrives unexpectedly. To keep her cover intact, Mary reveals Chuck as a CIA agent. Knowing that Chuck is wearing a ballistic vest, Mary shoots at his heart. Sarah approaches them, but Mary shoots at her, as well as a security camera (disabling Morgan and Casey's security feed on her), and she and Wheelwright escape with the Atroxium. Mary later returns at the Buy More and kidnaps Chuck at gunpoint. As he enters her car, he activates a tracking device on his phone. While she drives, she reveals that although she had to sabotage the mission and kidnap Chuck to maintain her cover, she will still give them Wheelwright, as he is too dangerous. She leads Chuck to Wheelwright's portable laboratory, where both he and the Atroxium are hidden. Mary finds out that Chuck has activated his distress tracking device and flees, and Sarah and Casey arrive to find Chuck, an unconscious Wheelwright, and the Atroxium. With Wheelwright in custody at Castle, Chuck and Sarah starts dismantling the Atroxium's container. Suddenly, a timer starts counting down from five minutes. Wheelwright reveals that the only way to disarm it is with his thumbprint. Although he initially refuses to give it, they hold him at gunpoint and point out that he too would be affected if the Atroxium where released. He reluctantly gives his thumbprint, but it instead accelerates the countdown, and the toxin is released. Wheelwright reveals that, having been the human test subject for his own toxin, he has learned to suppress fear. Chuck locks down Castle, sealing Sarah safely in a holding cell and chases Wheelwright to the Buy More. Chuck then puts the store on lock-down, but Wheelwright then drugs him with a more concentrated dose from his inhaler which then makes Chuck see even more horrifying visions. As Chuck runs through the store, he is further terrorized by the various Halloween decorations. Chuck hallucinates that Mary kills Sarah when Wheelwright finds him and they stumble upon the "Aisle of Terror", which the scientist uses to torture Chuck into unlocking the store. However, Chuck gains control of the situation and displays various terror-inducing images(for mentally ill patients), making the scientist again susceptible to fear. Wheelwright runs out the aisle and is clothes-lined by Sarah. Chuck manages to suppress the fear by closing his eyes, until Wheelwright gives up the antitoxin. Wheelwright is again taken into custody. Meanwhile, Casey searches for information on Project Isis with Pierce, an expert on expunged missions. Casey informs Morgan that Mary was telling the truth, just to keep Morgan from telling Chuck the real truth: Project Isis was ended 20 years ago after Mary went rogue. As Mary goes to meet Chuck and Ellie, she is captured by several masked individuals. Chuck attempts to rescue her, and he unmasks one of the captors, revealing her to be Sarah. Sarah tells him that she is protecting his "blind spot" (Chuck's influenced judgement about his mother), and Mary is taken away. Chuck then reveals to Ellie the truth about Mary being a spy. Family Mary finally returns to her son Chuck and explains to him that she is deep undercover in the Volkoff organization. She refuses to learn anything about him or Ellie, as she wants them protected if her cover is ever blown at Volkoff and she is tortured for information. Although she knows next to nothing about Chuck, she knows "everything" about his CIA career as Charles Carmichael. The only reason Mary has broken her cover and contacted Chuck is because Dr. Wheelwright is too dangerous to be left free, and she believes Chuck to be perfect for the job. Meanwhile, Devon's mother, Dr. "Honey" Woodcomb (Morgan Fairchild), visits him and Ellie. Although they had previously booked Honey a hotel room, she cancels the room and stays at their apartment. She does many things that bother Ellie and Devon, such as tediously cleaning the apartment. Devon offers to take Honey to the hotel, but Ellie decides that she could use some motherly advice. Chuck feels betrayed after Mary apparently sabotages the mission and shoots him in the chest, but she reveals this was only to maintain her cover. She leads him to Wheelwright, and jokes that it is compensation for missing his tenth birthday. As Mary prepares to leave to avoid capture, Chuck informs her that Ellie is pregnant. Mary comes to visit Ellie while Ellie is shopping with Devon and Honey. After Honey buys the unborn baby a dictionary in lieu of a chicken dancing doll that Devon wanted to buy, Ellie admits that, although Honey is overwhelming, she is glad to have a mother figure. Mary hears this comment, and is apparently affected by it. She buys the toy and contacts Chuck to arrange for her and Ellie to meet one last time before she goes back undercover. As Ellie and Chuck wait for Mary at a restaurant, Casey discovers that Mary has been lying about her true allegiances the whole time. Casey and Sarah capture Mary, and Mary drops the doll. Chuck reveals to Ellie that Mary is not coming, and that she is a spy. Buy More The Buy More prepares for Halloween, but Morgan is unable to plan the decor due to a CIA mission. He delegates this task to Jeff Barnes and Lester Patel. They decorate the store with various generic Halloween decorations like pumpkins, witches, and scarecrows, which they resent. However, the main attraction is the "Aisle of Terror". Jeff is inspired by a psychology experiment of world-renowned Professor Schofield at UCLA. Jeff was a "mentally disturbed" subject in this study of his subconscious, receiving a sandwich as compensation. The Aisle of Terror displays various images proven to inflict terror on even the most fearless individuals, including public showers, babies in snail costumes, old people, interspecies relations, black licorice, man feet, and otters. Although Morgan and Chuck are initially disgusted by the Aisle, it later becomes vital in defeating Dr. Wheelwright. Guest Stars * Linda Hamilton as Mary Bartowski * Morgan Fairchild as Dr. Honey Woodcomb, M.D. * Robert Englund as Stanley Wheelwright * Roland Kickinger as a security guard at Volkoff Industries Trivia * There are numerous tips of the hat to guest star Robert Englund status as a horror icon, particularly for originating the role of Freddy Kreuger. *The effects of the Atroxium, as well as the camera shaking and sound effects used to represent it, are a reference to the Scarecrow's toxin in the film Batman Begins. *The scene where Chuck warns his mother about pointing a gun at him while driving is a reference to the scene in Pulp Fiction where Vincent accidentally shoots Marvin and blames it on Jules hitting a pothole. Quotes Mary Bartowski: [Sarah and Mary have their guns pointed at each other] You brought someone. I told you to come alone. Chuck: No, no,no, no. Technically not just someone, my girlfriend - Sarah. Sarah this is my mom - Mary. I don't know how to say this exactly, but please don't kill each other. Music * "Evacuate The Dancefloor" by Cascada * "The Boogie Monster" by Gnarls Barkley * "One Life Stand" by Hot Chip * "Dead Hearts" by Stars * "Dance Little Bird" by The Tweets * "Dance Of The Sugarplum Fairies" by Tchaikovksy External Links * Chuck Versus the Aisle of Terror - Promo trailer * Chuck Versus the Aisle of Terror - Sneak peek Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Television Series Episodes